


Hestia's First and Final Mate

by Titanking666 (FanFicDotNetTransfers)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/Titanking666
Summary: Following right after Percy awakens from his fight with the minotaur, Percy has no idea how to live on, especially with how overwhelmed he is by everything. That is until a certain goddess comes into his life and changes everything for him for the best.
Relationships: Hestia/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hestia's First and Final Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13093644/1/Hestia-s-First-and-Final-Mate-Percia

Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front. We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said _That's him_. Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something. I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized, four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.

He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded.

"Just the attic." Chiron answered.

"Somebody lives there?" I asked.

"No, not a single living thing." Chiron said with finality.

I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.

"Come along, Percy, lots to see." Chiron said with his lighthearted tone now a little forced.

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus.

"It pays our expenses, and the strawberries take almost no effort." Chiron explained.

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants. They just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead. I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music. I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he? I mean ... he was a good protector. Really." I asked Chiron.

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle.

"Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill." Chiron stated.

"But he did that!" I stated.

"I might agree with you, but it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate, . . . ah, . . . fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part." Chiron said.

I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really, guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?" I asked.

Chiron winced at this.

"I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age . . . ." Chiron answered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Oh, twenty-eight." Chiron answered.

"What! And he's in sixth grade?" I asked, shocked.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." Chiron explained.

"That's horrible." I commented.

"Quiet." Chiron agreed.

"At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career . . . ."Chiron said.

"That's not fair. What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?" I asked.

"Let's move along, shall we?" Chiron said as he looked away quickly.

But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word death. The beginnings of an idea, a tiny, hopeful fire, started forming in my mind.

"Chiron, if the gods and Olympus and all that are real . . ." I started.

"Yes, child?" Chiron gestured for me to continue.

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?" I asked.

"Yes, child." Chiron started but then paused as his expression darkened, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now, . . . until we know more, . . . I would urge you to put that out of your mind." Chiron finished.

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?" I asked.

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods." Chiron said, avoiding yet another topic.

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

"The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed." Chiron said.

"Stocked with what? Armed with what?" I asked.

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?" Chiron stated and asked.

"My own . . . ?" I asked in a lost manner.

"No, I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later." Chiron said.

I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that. Not lethal, usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron explained.

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird.

"We still have to eat, don't we?" Chiron answered.

I decided to drop the subject. Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a "U" with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Number seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dot-ted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed). In the center of the field was a huge stone lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. She just seemed like a little girl to me, so I didn't pay too much heed to her. So I just turned all my attention back to the cabins. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his and hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty." I stated.

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two." Chiron replied.

Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty? I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that!" Chiron said.

Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Come along, Percy." Chiron said.

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves.

"We haven't seen any other centaurs." I observed.

"No. My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here." Chiron sadly said.

"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really . . . ?" I started, but hesitated to finish.

"The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am." Chiron said, smiling down at me.

"But, shouldn't you be dead?" I asked.

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him.

"I honestly don't know about _should be_. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish, . . . and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed." Chiron answered.

I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my "Top Ten Things to Wish For list".

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" I asked.

"No, no. Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring." Chiron answered.

"Why depressing?" I asked.

Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.

"Oh, look, Annabeth is waiting for us." Chiron simply said.

The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven. When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled. I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" Chiron requested.

"Yes, sir." Annabeth answered.

"Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home." Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it? A Caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then, good luck Percy. I'll see you at dinner." Chiron said as he galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

"Well? Go on." Annabeth prompted.

So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." Annabeth announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" Somebody asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"Undetermined." Annabeth said, making everybody groan.

Just then, a guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." The guy said.

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke." Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow.

I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again.

"He's your counselor for now." Annabeth explained.

"For now?" I asked.

"You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." Luke explained patiently.

I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves. I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"Good question. Until you're determined." Luke answered.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

The campers all laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court." Annabeth told me.

"I've already seen it." I replied.

"Come on." Annabeth said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me. When we were a few feet away, Annabeth talked.

"Jackson, you have to do better than that." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." Annabeth said.

"What's your problem? All I know is I kill some bull guy, . . ." I started, getting angry.

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" Annabeth demanded.

"To get killed?" I asked.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Annabeth replied.

"Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories, . . ." I started, shaking my head.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Then there's only one." I continued.

"Yes." Annabeth repeated.

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So, . . ." I continued until I was interrupted.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." I sarcastically remarked.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche-types. Eventually, they re-form." Annabeth finished interrupting me.

I thought about Mrs. Dodds.

"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword, . . ." I started.

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very, mad." Annabeth finished for me.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" I asked confused.

"You talk in your sleep." Annabeth answered.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" I pressed on.

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her, before answering.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all." Annabeth answered.

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" I asked, sounding whiny, even to myself, but I didn't care.

"Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." I asked, pointing to the first few cabins, making Annabeth turn pale.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."

Annabeth answered and stared at me, waiting for me to get it.

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to." I said.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad." Annabeth said.

"He's dead. I never knew him." I simply said.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.

"Your father's not dead Percy." Annabeth started.

"How can you say that? You know him?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Annabeth answered.

"Then how can you say . . . ?" I started, only to get interrupted again, which was really pissing me off.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." Annabeth interrupted.

"You don't know anything about me." I argued.

"No? I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them." Annabeth countered with a raised eyebrow.

"How . . . ?" I started, only to get interrupted again.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD to." Annabeth pressed on.

I tried to swallow my embarrassment and irritation that this girl was causing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD? You're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course, the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are." Annabeth explained.

"You sound like you went through the same thing?" I guessed.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar." Annabeth went on.

"Ambrosia and nectar?" I asked.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." Annabeth finished.

A half-blood? I wasn't liking the sound of that at all. I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start. I didn't get a chance to start though because of a husky voice.

"Well! A newbie!" A husky voice said.

I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?" Annabeth sighed.

"Sure, Miss Princess. So I can run you through with it Friday night." The big girl named Clarisse said.

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I somehow under-stood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!'.

Though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded.

"You don't stand a chance. We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched.

Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me.

"Who's this little runt?" Clarisse asked.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Annabeth said.

"Like the war god?" I asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered.

"No. It explains the bad smell." I said, recovering my wits.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy." Clarisse growled.

"Percy." I corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, . . ." Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Clarisse said.

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep. I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns. Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material. Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets, making her friends snicker.

Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't. Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me. I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded to and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up to and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock. I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing. I stood up, my legs shaky.

"How did you . . . ?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"I don't know." I answered.

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping, and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clarisse threatened.

I probably should have let it go, but I didn't.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." I countered.

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet. Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.

"What? What are you thinking?" I demanded.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag." Annabeth answered.

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet. She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. Finally, we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do. Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall." Annabeth said flatly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." I apologized.

"Whatever." She just responded.

"It wasn't my fault." I said.

She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it was my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." Annabeth answered.

I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once. I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend. I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.

"Don't encourage them, Naiads are terrible flirts." Annabeth warned.

"Naiads." I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"That's it. I want to go home now." I stated, making Annabeth frown.

"Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us." Annabeth said.

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" I countered.

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human." Annabeth corrected.

"Half-human and half-what?" I asked.

"I think you know." Annabeth simply stated.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.

"God. Half-god." I said, and Annabeth nodded.

"Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians." Annabeth stated.

"That's crazy." I stated.

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and had kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" Annabeth challenged.

"But those are just . . ." I started, almost saying myths again but remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth.

"But if all the kids here are half-gods, . . ." I started.

"Demigods. That's the official term. Or half-bloods." Annabeth corrected.

"Then who's your dad?" I asked.

Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history." Annabeth answered.

"He's human." I said.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Who's your mom, then?" I just asked.

"Cabin six." Annabeth simply answered.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle." Annabeth answered, straightened up.

'Okay, Why not?' I thought.

"And my dad?" I asked.

"Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows." Annabeth said.

"Except my mother. She knew." I stated.

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities." Annabeth countered.

"My dad would have. He loved her." I stated.

Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure. Your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens." Annabeth said.

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?" I asked.

"The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always, . . . Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us." Annabeth said, running her palm along the rail.

I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better.

"So I'm stuck here. That's it? For the rest of my life?" I stated sourly.

"It depends. Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that." Annabeth explained.

"So monsters can't get in here?" I asked.

"Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside." Annabeth answered.

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?" I asked.

"Practice fights. Practical jokes." Annabeth answered.

"Practical jokes?" I asked.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm." Annabeth stated.

"So you're a year-rounder?" I stated.

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven. Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college." Annabeth answered.

"Why did you come so young?" I asked.

"None of your business." Annabeth answered, twisting the ring on her necklace.

"Oh." I said and stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence.

"So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" I asked, wanting to really get out of here.

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless . . ." Annabeth started, but suddenly stopped.

"Unless?" I pressed her to go on.

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time, . . ." Annabeth started but her voice trailed off.

I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room, when you were feeding me that stuff, . . ." I started.

"Ambrosia." Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice." I stated.

"So you do know something?" Annabeth asked, her shoulders tensing.

"Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal." Annabeth said, clenching her fists.

"You've been to Olympus?" I asked.

"Some of us year-rounders, Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others, we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council." Annabeth answered.

"But how did you get there?" I asked.

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." Annabeth answered, looking at me like she was sure I must know this already.

"You are a New Yorker, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, sure." I answered.

As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.

"Right after we visited, the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping, . . . I mean, . . . Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course, she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something." Annabeth explained.

I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.

"I've got to get a quest. I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem, . . ." Annabeth muttered to her-self.

I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.

 **(Okay, that's enough typing word from word from the book. Now time to write alternate scenes of the novels for the one-shot. If anyone's wondering why I put so much of "The Lightning Thief" novel in the one-shot, it's because like many have you said, they're just isn't enough stories of Percy being with Hestia. And I can definitely see what you people mean by that. Along those lines while checking out a few Percy x Hestia stories, I slowly started to realize something. Apparently, people either don't remember or don't know at all that Hestia was in "The Lightning Thief". Only briefly glimpsed at though. It's on chapter 6** _**I Become the Supreme Lord of the Bathroom** _ **, page 80. I wanted this to be a one-shot that would be a little different than all of the Percy x Hestia stories I've read. And the first idea was to do what no one else has done yet. Have Percy meet Hestia in "The Lightning Thief". So this is just to help you all understand where I'm coming from with all of this. Okay, back to the one-shot.)**

I knew I most likely wasn't supposed to, and I knew I was probably going to get in trouble. But I couldn't help it. I loved the smell of barbeque and I was really hungry. I just wanted to eat and satisfy my hunger. So I just continued to follow the smell I was catching. I was expecting to find myself back at the pavilion or somewhere else here. But the smell I was following led me to the middle of the cabins. I was led to the huge stone lined firepit that was right in the middle of the cabins. The girl I saw there earlier was still there. She was enjoying a plate of barbeque, corn, baked potatoes. It all looked so good, I felt like I was about to start drooling.

"You may come join me, if you want." The girl said.

I was pretty shocked that she somehow knew I was behind her without her looking back at me. I was certain I hadn't made a single sound at all, so I didn't know how she knew I was behind her without looking at me. But I didn't let the shock last. I was invited to join her if I wanted. So I just slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her. She offered me a plate as she smiled at me. I had no idea where or how she got this food from, but I was grateful to get some food in me regardless. We both just ate in a comfortable silence. I thought I'd be uncomfortable, but something about sitting with this girl at this hearth seemed to be so soothing and so calming, like it was just impossible to feel uncomfortable at the firepit or with the girl.

"Rough first day?" The girl asked.

"I don't belong here. I don't care what anyone here thinks of me or if I'm a demigod. This place just isn't meant for me." I said.

"Pretty much everybody sent here thinks something along those lines as you. Don't worry though, you'll get used to the place eventually. You just need to give yourself some time." The girl said.

I didn't think I was ever going to be able to get used to this place with how rough and intense it seemed. But the girl here seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. And something told me that I should at least take heart to what she was saying.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not really a demigod like you and everyone else here." The girl answered.

"How and why are you here if you're not a demigod?" I asked confused.

"With how rough of a day you've had today, and with quite the show you demonstrated with Clarisse la Rue, I think it'd be best to answer those questions another time. I would really hate to overwhelm you more than what you already are. But I will say this much. I'm able to be here because this place is for both demigods and their immortal parents." The girl said.

"You're an Olympian?" I guess in shocked.

"An Olympian? In a way, I suppose you could say. Though unlike all of the others, I've never sought power, glory, or any desire to be immortalized. I was offered a throne on Olympus and I did accept for a time, just for the sake of being close to and considerate of my brothers and sisters. But I eventually gave it up and decided to be close to them in another way on Olympus." The girl said.

If it wasn't for Chiron's class and all, I probably wouldn't have been able to catch on. But because of it, I was able to eventually get the hint. It was hard to believe to say the least with how young she looked. But I knew it had to be who I thought it was. I would've been surprised if it was someone else.

"You're Lady Hestia. You're the very first god to ever exist. The goddess of the hearth, home, and family." I said.

"Yes child. You may also know me as "Guardian of Elpis", Elpis meaning hope of course, "The Last Olympian" being the one god who people would ever acknowledge after all the others, or "Vesta", the roman counterpart of me. Hestia answered.

"Chiron's taught me." I said as plainly as I could for being in the presence of a goddess.

"Fear not young hero. There's no need to fear me." Hestia assured me.

"I'm no hero. I'm just a troubled kid who lost his mother and has nothing left." I said as the thought of how I lost my mother began to reform in my head.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Percy Jackson. But don't let the loss of your mother be the end of you. You may not know it now, but you have so much to live up for in the future. And there are still people who do care dearly about you. Don't let yourself be burdened with the past. Try to focus on the new chapter of your life." Hestia said wrapping her arm around me and bringing me to her in a comforting embrace.

I didn't know if I would ever be able to not think about how sad I was about losing my mom. But Hestia was making it really easy to settle down. I didn't even feel nervous or frightened of her anymore. She seemed like a really nice person. And no, I'm not saying that just because she looks like a nine-year-old.

"So is this how you really look?" I asked, curious about her appearance.

"No, not really. I just take this form to try and keep myself from being noticed so much. Plus, it's a form that doesn't make men romantically and/or lustfully interested in me. The last time I ever let a man outside of my family see me in my true appearance, it was by the minor god of vegetation, Priapus. After the defeat of the titans in the titan war, our mother Rhea threw us a celebration on Mount Ida on Crete. All gods and neutral Titans were invited, as well as many nymphs and satyrs. I stayed a little while, though I'm not really one for parties. I'm a little, as you would probably call self-reserved. So I eventually decided to head off to be by myself in the woods. With how peaceful and calm I felt from my surroundings in the forest, I eventually fell asleep. In my sleep, Priapus found me, and he instantly felt attracted to me and desired to take advantage of me. He wanted to rape me, and he probably would've done so to, if a donkey in the woods hadn't brayed so loud to awaken me. Realizing what was about to happen, I ran to my brothers and sisters. Even though I'm the oldest of the six, I'm not really one for fighting. Don't get me wrong, I can be rough when I want to be. I am the first and the most powerful of the Olympians, so I can also hold myself well in a fight through my powers if I have to. But physically speaking, I prefer to stay away from violence. I'm what mortals would call a pacifist. So my siblings fought him off for me. Which also lead me to deciding that the sacred animal of my nature would forever be the donkey. Because if it wasn't for the donkey that awoken me before Priapus could rape me, I would've been scarred for the rest of my eternal life." Hestia answered.

"Disgusting how some people can actually think it's alright to just take advantage of someone like that, especially for nothing more but their own amusement." I said, relating to her a little on how abusive Gabe was to my mom and I.

"Indeed. It's part of the reason despite how strongly I can relate to my mother compared to my brothers and sisters, I swore to never allow myself to fall in love or to ever be a mother. Also, another reason to let myself not get noticed so much." Hestia said.

"Does me noticing you bother you at all? If so, I can leave right now. I'd hate to be a burden on you." I offered.

"No Percy, you're not a burden. I don't mind you noticing me. As a matter of fact, it's actually kinda nice to have someone to talk to. A little weird and unusual, I admit, but still nice. It's always good to experience something new every once in awhile. And I do appreciate getting to talk with you." Hestia reassured me.

I was relieved that I wasn't being a pain in the ass to her. It's one thing being a pain in Clarisse's ass. Being a pain in Hestia's ass would've been a completely different story. But she was being very nice and welcoming to me, and I was very grateful for it. It was nice to be with someone who truly did care about me and that wasn't just my mom. Everyone else either didn't or just had questioning and concerning ways of trying to show it. I was also relieved on how Hestia was being understanding and generous to me on the whole deal here. It made me wonder more about the immortal side of my parentage.

"Lady Hestia?" I started.

"Please, just call me Hestia. There's no need to be so formal for me Percy." Hestia requested.

"Okay. Um, Hestia I was wondering, . . . Do you by any chance know who my father is?" I asked.

"I do. I can easily tell which god you're the son of just by looking at you. You look so much like your father, give or take an exception here and there." Hestia answered.

"Who is he?" I asked, hoping for an answer that didn't involve me wondering so much and someone changing the topic for whatever reason.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that Percy. It's not my place to answer such a question. I'm afraid it's a question only he can answer the moment he claims you." Hestia answered.

"Great." I muttered with a glum tone in my voice.

"Hey come on, chin up." She said bringing her hand under my chin to have me look at her.

"Everything will be okay Percy. Everything eventually works out in the end of it all." Hestia said.

I offered a small smile, but I couldn't really do anymore that that with how I was just being depressed about something over and over again in one day.

"I'll try." I offered.

"Good. Now why don't you head to your current cabin. Give yourself some time to try and settle down." Hestia offered.

"Okay." I said getting up and heading back to cabin eleven.

* * *

As if the quest alone wasn't overwhelming enough, the events of recent hours made it insane. The prophecy wasn't referring to the one who would betray me as Ares at all. It was really referring to Luke all along. And I almost died from the pit scorpion he summoned that stung me and was only a few inches away from killing me. I considered myself extremely lucky to even still be alive. My mind just couldn't get off the whole thing at all as Argus was taking me back to my cabin. The quest was overwhelming and finding out Luke was a traitor made it even worse. The only good things about it all was that my mom was back and safe. And Zeus and Hades had their master thunderbolt and helmet of darkness back. And I would be seeing my mom again very shortly. This was a all nice, and even though slowly, I was starting to get used to this place a little, but it was still a place I was gonna take a while to fully get used to. Plus, after the whole quest, I was pretty sure I wanted some time away from it. So I was very anxious to start packing once Argus dropped me off to cabin three. Though once I opened the door, I was shocked to see that I had someone in there. It was a girl that looked about in her late teens or her early twenties. I've never seen this girl before, though I had a good idea of who it was with how she resembled a certain goddess I met before. She had the same smell of firewood, same hazel eyes, same dark brown hair, same white skin, and same soothing aura you can feel from her.

"Hestia?" I asked.

"Oh, thank Chaos you're alive." Hestia said coming over and embracing me in a tight hug.

I was a little surprised at first, but eventually wrapped my arms around her to.

"How are you feeling?" Hestia asked, looking at me with a worried expression and placing her hand on my cheek.

"Like that pit scorpion crawled inside of my body and died." I answered.

"Oh, my poor nephew." Hestia said, tightly wrapping her arms around my head and bringing me in for another embrace, which I returned.

I was still overwhelmed from recent events, but Hestia was still able to easily make me settle down and not feel so overwhelmed about the whole ordeal. News of Luke's betrayal spread out fast in camp. So of course, Hestia would know about what happened, just like everyone else by now.

"You did well on your quest." Hestia said.

"It could've gone better, really." I admitted.

We just made our way to sit on my bed, enjoying each other's company.

"So um, . . . is this your true form?" I asked.

"Yes. This is how I truly look. It's not really something I usually do for people. I don't even do this when I'm at Olympus anymore, not since your father Poseidon and your cousin Apollo tried to pursue a romantic relationship with me. But I decided that since you've proven yourself and are obviously a good person at heart, I can trust you with my true appearance." Hestia said.

"That's nice of you." I said.

"You're welcome." Hestia replied.

We just took a minute to sit down and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere around us.

"So, you've made your decision, I take it?" Hestia eventually spoke, obviously referring to whether I stay or leave.

"Yeah. I'm heading back to my mom. I decided to be with her again and come back next summer." I answered.

"Good. I would've been personally disappointed if you chose to stay. No child should ever be away from their parents in times such as this." Hestia said.

"I just wonder how dad might feel about it." I said.

"I'm sure he'd understand and be on the same page as me really." Hestia answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, feeling a small smile form on my face.

"Would you like any help packing?" Hestia offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." I answered.

So Hestia helped me getting my things bagged up, which really wasn't much since I've only been here for a little over a week. But it was still nice of her to help me and that she was happy to spend a little more time with me before I head home. As we were packing, I couldn't help but feel nervous around Hestia again. I tried not to, but I just couldn't help the fact of how beautiful Hestia looked. I know that sounds so weird with how she's a goddess and technically my aunt and all. But I just couldn't ignore how amazing she looked in her true form. It's no wonder why Priapus felt an instant attraction towards her when he saw her, and why dad and Apollo wanted to romantically be with her to. But I kept myself collected and together. I had no intention of taking advantage of her, and I had no intention to make her regret being in her true form around me by being a drooling ass. I kept myself from staring at her as best as I could by chanting in my head that she's a goddess, and technically my aunt, and she didn't find me glancing at her at all, which I was relieved of. I would hate to give her a reason to hate me.

"You all set?" Hestia asked as we finished up.

"Yeah." I answered closing my back and picking it up.

"Well, good luck with your school year Percy." Hestia said.

"I'll need it, especially if I'm looking to not get expelled for once." I commented.

Hestia just snickered a little, but it wasn't a teasing, mean, snicker at all. It was a humorous, amused, snicker. It was nice to see her smile. I just smiled a little and offered my hand for a handshake. She instead brought me in for another hug, which shocked me for a second until I wrapped my arms around her to. In his class, Chiron always did say that Hestia was the always the nicest god to ever exist. It was because of that that it was practically considered a crime for there to be any kind of a fight or argument around her. Which is why whenever the Olympians are all on Olympus and she's there with them, they make sure not to have any fights or arguments in her presence, because they all know how strongly she despises violence and arguments so much. She walked me over to the edge of camp where we waited for my mom to pick me up. After she arrived, Hestia and I bid each other farewell and good luck until we meet again next summer.

* * *

With how being prepared for the unexpected has always been one of the major aspects that's expected of us as half-bloods, I try to always not let the element of surprise get to me. But considering everything that happened in recent events and the quest I came back from, it was one of those moments where I failed to not let the element of surprise get to me. Camp Half-blood was safe again with the barrier and Thalia's tree restored and healed. And Chiron was back with Tantalus out of here. Everything seemed as back to normal as it could be here. But things ended up heating up when the golden fleece did a lot more than what we thought it would. It did much more than heal Thalia's tree, it also brought Thalia back to life. She was walking and breathing again as if she was never turned into a tree in the first place. I have to say, she seems a little different than how I viewed her. But I had only just met her, so I don't really know much about her. But Annabeth was more than happy to have her back. With Annabeth and Thalia catching up, I was just heading to my cabin to get some rest. And just like the last time I was coming inside my cabin after so many things that I was tired from, I had a certain immortal aunt in there, waiting for me.

"Percy." Hestia said, greeting me in a hug, which I didn't hesitate to return this time.

"Hey Hestia. It's great to see you again." I responded.

I was a little bummed that Hestia wasn't around at all when I came back. I mean I knew and understood why with how camp's been under attack for a while now and she's not one to let herself get involved in any fights. But I was still pretty bummed to not see her at all. She was one of the few people I was really looking forward to seeing again after the school year.

"I've missed you to Percy." Hestia said with relief all over her.

She was in her true form again. I definitely liked her true form more than her nine-year-old form. It showed that she truly did trust me and that she knew I was someone she could definitely rely on.

"So, where've you been if not here?" I asked for the sake of starting a conversation, especially since she and I had a lot of catching up to do.

"Mostly on Olympus." Hestia answered as we both took a seat on my bed.

"Even though Zeus is grateful for having his thunderbolt back, he's still about as arrogant and hotheaded as he can be. Same with Hades with his helmet of darkness. He's happy to have it back, but his arrogance and tendency to be a hothead is just ridiculous. They've both been pretty rough with each other to say the least. I've had to keep trying to keep them both calm and prevent them from slitting each other's throats open." Hestia answered.

"I just hope they haven't been inflicting any pain on you during any of those rough moments." I said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My three little brothers may still threaten war against each other every once in a while, but they all know better than to fight with me or to have any fights when I'm around. I may not be a fighter like them and I may not be worshipped quite as much as them, especially Zeus. But they still know better. I am after all their older sister, the first of Kronos and Rhea's six children. It's like being a parent's pet, so to say. They say or do something I don't like, they're playing with fire." Hestia commented with a snicker.

I snickered a little bit at that to. It was a pretty funny thought, Hestia busting the shit out of her three little brothers and maybe even her two little sisters for misbehaving. I guess with how their mother Rhea isn't around to punish them whenever they misbehave, someone has to be around to do it. And who better than the eldest of Rhea and Kronos' children, Hestia. The one who's not only the oldest of the six, but most likely the only one who actually has a conscience and not so dense and thickheaded like her five younger siblings. I couldn't help but have a small part of me wonder if it's somewhat the same way with the twelve original titans. Rhea being the sweetest and nicest of them and always having to keep things as under control as she can with her five sisters and six brothers. Chiron never taught me quite as much about the titans as he did the Olympians when he was still my Latin teacher. What he would teach about the titans was pretty much the basic and simple things about them. He always seemed more interested in topics that involved the gods and heroes rather than the titans. Back then, I never understood why exactly. But now, I think it's clear as to why the reason is.

"Was that pun intended?" I asked.

"Pun?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah. You said that when your siblings get on your bad side, they're playing with fire. You're the goddess of the hearth, which also technically means you're the goddess of fire." I explained.

"Hm, yeah. I guess you're right. But no, the pun was not intended." Hestia answered.

"I was just curious. Because it kinda sounded like an intended dad joke." I said.

"Dad joke?" Hestia asked.

"It's what mortals call it nowadays. It's another way of describing something as a bad pun. Kinda like Darth Vader's role in the original Star Wars trilogy." I answered.

Hestia laughed at this. I was a little surprised that she seemed to know who and what I was talking about when I answered her question through Star Wars and one of it's main characters Darth Vader.

"I can see what you mean, since Darth means _dark lord_ , and Vader means _father_." Hestia commented.

"Yep. We might as well just call him Dark Father instead." I said, which had the two of us sharing a few more laughs.

"Just like how my father is _Father Time_." Hestia said.

"Wait, your father is the one who carries that name? I thought that was the other one, the primordial of time Chronos." I said.

"Originally, yes. But with how they're both deities of time, it was always so easy for the Greeks to get them confused with each other. So easy in fact that the conflation has been made for over two thousand years as of today. The Greeks conflated them quite regularly. And then the Romans coopted Kronos into his Roman form of Saturn, which quickly led him to eventually being known as _Father Time_ more than before and the titan god of time. Some Greeks got the two mixed up by accident and some would do it on purpose to try and tempt their fates. And with how there's always been more story about Kronos than Chronos, many Greeks would believe the titan to be more important than the primordial. I know, it's strange." Hestia explained.

"Well, the mortals do call it mythology for a few reasons. Stories that seem pretty made up and ridiculous without sounding like a fantasy novel, too many stories pertaining to it all, and too many different versions of the stories so that it can be hard to keep them all remembered by heart." I said.

"Indeed." Hestia sighed.

"Sounds like you can't help but feel irritated by it yourself." I noticed.

"Hmm, maybe just a little. If anything, at least how I always get a little tired of having to hear my siblings complain so much on how mortals tend to get the stories about them wrong. I love helping and being there for my family, but with how much I have to be the only one who isn't always so dramatic about the simplest of things, it's just pretty irritating from time to time." Hestia said.

"I can tell." I offered.

"I'm sorry. I'm ranting. You must think this sounds pretty silly of me, huh?" Hestia stated.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Really?" Hestia asked in what I could've sworn was a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not judging you at all." I said, scooting closer to her and wrapping my arm around her.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry if this still sounds weird coming from me though. It's just that I don't usually have someone around that I can talk to. Usually it's my brothers, sister, nephews, and nieces coming to talk to me because they think they have some of the worst problems ever and I always have to be the one they have to come to. It's always me that has to be the problem solver for them because they can't do it themselves for whatever reason." Hestia said.

"I'm here for you Hestia." I offered.

Hestia just smiled and moved a little closer to me, so she could lean against me. And for a few minutes, we just sat there, enjoying being with each other and the peace and quiet that was around us. Like the other times, being with Hestia was when I was at my calmest and most peaceful mood ever. While I can understand how irritating it can be for her, I can't quite blame the other gods for always coming to her. Just being with her is more than enough to put both your mind and heart at ease.

"Hey Percy?" Hestia said.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning my head down at her.

She just looked up at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. Annabeth did that as well earlier. The difference was when Annabeth did it, it just felt like nothing but a 'good job' kiss. With Hestia though, I thought of it as more of a 'I appreciate you so much' kiss. Especially with the kiss from Annabeth literally ended the moment it began and left me with a minor blush. The kiss from Hestia however lasted a little longer and it left goosebumps all over me. And I felt like my eyes were going as wide as dinner plates right now, even as she pulled her lips away and looked back at me.

"Thank you." Hestia said in a whisper and just rested her head back on my shoulder.

I just sat there shocked, barely able to make a single sound or move. I didn't know what shocked me more, that I was kissed by a goddess, or that it was the first Olympian goddess Hestia that kissed me. Demigod or not, I don't think I'd ever be able to not ever feel shocked about anything. Then again, I already wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to the whole me being a demigod business either. So I guess I was gonna lose that battle no matter what. The only thing I did was place my head above hers and just stayed silent. I probably wasn't going to be able to imply anything that made sense after that kiss anyways.

* * *

After yet another exhausting quest, I find myself on Olympus. If anyone expects to feel safe or secure in this place, I would advise you to think again and find somewhere else that actually will fall under that category. Olympus probably can qualify as safe to some small degree, but secure, not likely, especially when you have a few gods and goddesses talking about a prophecy that you apparently have a huge part in but don't really know anything about and the gods fearing it so much. Even though I don't know what this prophecy is or how I'm such a big deal about it, I know there are some that do know and every time I ever ask about it, they just leave me in the dark. The only person I haven't tried pushing the subject to was Hestia. Not just because she's a goddess, but also because what she and I have was quite a powerful aunt and nephew/dear and important friend relationship going on, and I didn't want to ruin it. I've been tempted many times to try and do so anyways, but I still resist it, regardless of how hard it is at times. Plus, she was probably the only Olympian who wasn't my dad Poseidon that I was on good terms with. All of the others either didn't trust me and thought everyone was better off with me dead, or they just hated me all together and wanted to kill me for the hell of it. They haven't been showing it at all when they came over to me to congratulate me at all, but they couldn't hide it from me. They made it more than clear back in the throne room that I was a very huge threat just for being a son of one of the three elder gods. Hey, I didn't ask to be a son of one of the three elder god, let alone, asked to be born all together. Not my fault my dad couldn't keep it in his pants around my mom.

Speaking of my dad. When I was looking around the crowded celebration that was going on, I ended up meeting up with him. Well, it was a little more of him coming from out of nowhere and surprising me a little. Basically, the talk was about him being proud of me, that I've done a good job, and that he really hopes that I don't screw up at all. Needless to say, his praise and talk with me made me feel pretty uneasy. I mean, it did feel nice that my dad was supporting me and on my side. But I knew he wasn't doing so without taking a few risks. By basically vouching for me back there, he's putting himself on the line, which is something no god likes doing really. Which is why everything would've been a lot simpler for the Olympians if I was killed, not that I do intend to die anytime soon. But someone had to still be around to face Luke, especially with how there were very few who were willing to try or that even could all together. That was another thing that was brought up, Luke still being alive. I had no idea how he or anyone for that matter could've possibly survived such a fall. But then again, I guess with how Luke is one of Kronos' right-hand men as of right now, it'd be kinda foolish to think that getting rid of Luke Castellan would be so easy. But despite that, I still can't help but hope. By now, that would be where people would tell me that me having any hope in my life is one of my most admirable quality. Yes, people still give a hard time about how I am. In both the mortal and immortal world, I'm so different and unusual to the people I know.

And as if being pressured by my dad wasn't putting enough pressure on me, his least favorite niece Athena had to come along and also put pressure on me. For the love of all that is good in this earth, how do the Olympians expect me to be able to succeed and not fuck up at all if they just keep coming to me and putting even more weight on my shoulders than what I'm already bearing on my shoulders?

"Your father takes a great risk, you know." Athena stated.

With how she reminded me so much of Annabeth, since Athena had the exact same gray eyes and blonde hair, I almost mistaken Athena for her daughter Annabeth. It was a good thing I was able to stop myself before I ended up accidently doing that. I'd hate to think what Athena might do to me for it.

"Athena." I acknowledged, trying not to sound resentful after the way she'd written me off in the council, but I guess I didn't hide it very well.

"Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood. Wise counsel is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous." Athena said, smiling dryly.

"You never take risks?" I asked.

"I concede the point. You may perhaps be useful. And yet your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself." Athena said.

My heart crept into my throat. A year ago, Annabeth and I had had a talk about fatal flaws. Every hero had one. Hers, she said, was pride. She believed she could do anything, like holding up the world, for instance. Or saving Luke. But I didn't really know what mine was. With the way Athena was looking at me though, I was almost tempted to think that she was actually sorry for me.

"Kronos knows your flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Percy. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. Then your best friend, Grover. And now recently, my daughter, Annabeth. In each case, your loved ones have been used to lure you into Kronos's traps. Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, Percy. You do not know when it is time to cut your losses. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous." Athena said with a disapproving look on her face.

"That's not a flaw. Just because I want to help my friends, . . ." I started, balling my fists before being interrupted by Athena.

I was now finally seeing where Annabeth gets that bullshit from. She gets it from her mother.

"The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom, that is very hard indeed." Athena said as if it were a simple fact.

I wanted to argue, but I found I couldn't. Athena was pretty damn smart.

"I hope the Council's decisions prove wise. But I will be watching, Percy Jackson. I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties." Athena said.

She fixed me with her cold gray stare, and I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make, ten times worse than Ares or Dionysus or maybe even my father. Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd.

She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to.

"Oh, Mom." Annabeth went.

"Annabeth." Athena acknowledged.

"Athena, that is enough." Hestia said, coming over from out of nowhere.

I wasn't in much of a mood to have Annabeth around, especially with how it was her mother Athena I was having a disagreement with right now. Hestia on the other hand, I was more than happy to have her backing me up. I was very happy to see Hestia, especially in her true form. It just had such a powerful and wonderful affect on me, and I loved it.

"Hestia." Athena acknowledged, only with her, it was with a little shock to seeing the aunt that doesn't reveal herself to others too often.

"Do not burden our young hero with his flaws. He's already under more than enough pressure as it is." Hestia said, coming to stand in front of her and right next to me and placed a comfortable hand on my shoulder.

"I'm simply stating the facts. Percy's flaws are most likely going to get us all killed." Athena stated as if it were the simplest thing ever.

I just looked anywhere but her, not wanting to have to hear any more of this.

"And by doing that to him, you most likely only succeed in increasing the risk of Percy possibly failing us all." Hestia countered.

I didn't know if I was showing it or not, but I couldn't help but feel a little shock as to how easily Hestia seemed to be able to counter Athena like that.

"His lack of wisdom raises the stakes even greater than his flaws alone." Athena stated.

"Mom, . . ." Annabeth tried to talk, but didn't seem to find the words she wanted to say.

"And that right there is your fatal flaw Athena." Hestia stated.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"All you do is think, and that's all you really know what to do. You always think and never even take a second to feel. Percy may hardly think, but he does feel and follows where his heart leads him. And in case you're too dense to figure it out, a true hero's strength is not measured by his wisdom or his talents. It's measured by the size and strength of his heart. And I have no doubt in him whatsoever because he has the heart of a true hero. Kronos might have the advantage over Percy through his mind and the mind might be easy to play tricks on, but the one thing that can defeat my father, that he can never use against Percy, and that no one can ever play tricks on, is his heart. You on the other hand, Kronos can play tricks on you just as easily as he can to Percy. You rely completely on others to do your work for you, always too afraid of what could happen to you and not caring what or who you have to sacrifice to get what you want in the end and keep yourself alive. Kronos knows how you think as he does all of the other gods, which makes you and the other gods the real ones who risk the prophecy ending with our destruction. Your wisdom is just as much of a tool for Kronos to use than Percy's is, because every time you think, you're always so overdramatic about the situation. You always jump right to the worst possible conclusions. You never take a second to ever hope for the best, to think positive and have faith in a positive outcome of a conflict for a change. And that is why out of the two enemies of Kronos, Percy is the one who is the strong one, and you are the one that is weak. It is you and the other gods Athena, who'd succeed in assuring Kronos' victory." Hestia stated just as easily as Athena stated her statements earlier.

Athena, Annabeth, and I couldn't help but look shocked at everything Hestia just said. Maybe Athena and Annabeth didn't, but from all the time Hestia and I spent together, getting to know each other, and being around for each other, I had a very good idea as to how long Hestia wanted to say these things, to have the chance to make Athena and the other gods realize that there are far more important things in the universe than them. Though I couldn't help but wonder just how much she desired to do this to all of the other gods. I know while she does love helping her family and keeping it together, she can't help but feel irritated on how much work she has to put into it all over and over again.

"How dare you." Athena said, slowly replacing her look of shock with a look of anger.

"You know it's true Athena. Percy's just as strong and powerful as you are, and the same goes for all the rest of us gods. Percy's just as strong as us all. You're just too damn stubborn, prideful, arrogant, and too much of a coward with a heart full of fear to admit it to anyone, especially to yourself." Hestia said.

"Lady Hestia, . . ." Annabeth let out, still shocked, but wasn't able to go any further than that.

"You dare define me as weak?" Athena growled.

"I'm simply stating the facts. Your flaws are most likely going to get us all killed." Hestia replied, using Athena's own words against her.

I couldn't help but stare at Hestia in shock that she would do this to Athena, but at the same time appreciate her even more than ever before for sticking up for me.

"I'm a goddess, and he is a lowlife half-blood. I am everything he isn't." Athena stated with more anger beginning to show on her face.

"If that were true, then why is he the one risking his life over and over again and you're the one who does nothing? Why is he the one sacrificing so much to protect everyone he loves while you just sacrifice your loved ones and not have any care about it whatsoever? Why is Percy the one who does all the real work out there in the battlefield while you're just sitting in your throne and temple, doing nothing but just watch everything unfold? Why is Percy acknowledged for how much he goes through to protect his family and friends and is greatly loved and praised for it while you're only acknowledged because you force people to go through their fears and do all of your work of you? Why would Percy be the weak one out of you two when he has so much to live, fight, and die for, and you in truth have nothing but yourself, your desperation, and your pride and prejudice against Percy for proving to be more important in this war than you are?" Hestia countered.

"Hestia, . . ." Athena started, only to be interrupted.

"You have nothing on Percy, Athena. Only a great fool trades their feelings for their thoughts. A true hero follows their heart no matter what, even if where they're led to is the last place they wish to be. A true warrior stays true to what he feels and what he believes in, not what he thinks. Percy is one such warrior as he follows what his heart tells him and remains true to it. And he never goes wrong through it in the end. His spirit never breaks or yields to anyone, not even Kronos. He would rather die than let Kronos win this war, and that determination pushes him forward to be the absolute best he can be and to never accept defeat. A trait that others can only ever dream of having and that people like you will only ever lack in. Goddess, mortal, or half of both, you are nothing Athena. And you will never even be half as strong as Percy is." Hestia said, moving her hand from my shoulder to wrap her arm around my shoulder and brought me a little closer to her.

Athena looked just like how I did when I wasn't able to argue back at her earlier. It was kinda sad to see the goddess of wisdom like this. But it was also still pretty damn funny. It took quite a huge majority of my willpower to not mock Athena for being the way she was right now. Annabeth was still shocked but stayed silent as what was unfolding unfolded. Athena looked like she was about to explode. But she didn't. Still no puns intended, but I'm pretty sure that Athena knew that the more she tried to argue back with Hestia, she was only playing with fire and burning herself to the stake. She just stayed silent as the rest of us just waited for her to try and continue to argue back with Hestia. But she wasn't able to find anything. I guess I couldn't blame her entirely. Just goes to show you, never underestimate your friends or foes.

"I'll never forget this." Athena threatened right before starting to take her leaving.

"Feel free to try. I may not be a fighter like you, but through the fire, I don't need to be to defend myself from you or to overpower you. If you're as wise as you claim to be Athena, you will do well to remember that I'm infinitely more powerful than you are." Hestia promised.

Athena said nothing and just left us, not uttering a single word afterwards. Once again, I was so happy to have Hestia by my side.

"Thank you, Hestia." I said.

She just turned to me and smiled at me. With the way she was looking at me, I felt like she was looking right into my very soul. Normally, when this happens, you feel scared and frightened. In Hestia's case though, when she looks in my very soul, I feel so soothed and relaxed. And the way she looked into my eyes had me in quite a hold. She brought the hand that was around my shoulders to the back of my head to lower it and placed a kiss on my head. And with that, the heat in my body was beginning to build up again, just like the last time she kissed me.

"Okay, I think Percy's already grateful enough." Annabeth said as she crossed her arms and glared at Hestia.

I didn't think Annabeth would mind too much about Hestia making a fool out of Athena for giving me a hard time, but it looked like I was wrong. When I glanced at Annabeth, I saw nothing but a death glare she was giving to Hestia. When I turned my attention back to Hestia, I was surprised again to see that Hestia had a disapproving look towards Annabeth. I had no idea why though. I couldn't figure out why Hestia would have something against Annabeth right now. The only possibility I could think of was maybe because Annabeth reminded Hestia so much of her mother. And Athena was being a complete pain in the ass just a minute ago. Annabeth was a pain in the ass to, I'll admit, but she's not all that bad, . . . not all of the time, at least.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Hestia is good." I tried to reassure her.

Annabeth didn't really look convinced at all but didn't say anything about her though.

"Anyways Percy, what did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked me, changing the subject.

I had almost completely forgot about that. I was a little worried about Annabeth joining the Hunt. I just didn't think it was the course of action she should take. But it ended up being Thalia that joined the Hunt instead. I honestly doubted she should be a part of the Hunt either. If anything, at least for the sake of someone else having to worry about the prophecy instead of me. But despite that, she joined, which meant that I was stuck with the prophecy, and I was not looking forward to it.

"Nothing. Nothing that's important anymore, due to recent events." I answered.

Annabeth looked confused and suspicious about how I answered her question. But she didn't push the subject any further, which I was very relieved of. So she just nodded her head, accepting the only answer I was gonna give her. Just then, the music started to slow down and everyone was gathering with a partner for a slow dance. I wasn't really much of a dancer, nor did I even have too much care for it really. But I thought I'd be better off getting out there on the dance floor instead of being nothing but a shadow on the wall.

"Well Hestia, I know it isn't really your kind of thing and all, but we are celebrating a special occasion. Would you like to dance?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"As a matter of fact, I would love to dance Percy." Hestia said with a happy smile as she took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

When we got to the dance floor, Hestia placed her free hand on my shoulder and I placed my free hand on her waist, and we started moving and swaying back and forth to the music. The whole time, we kept our eyes glued to each other, not breaking eye contact the entire time. That is until the end of the song, when Hestia took a step closer to me, wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and placed the side of her face on mine. As if the kisses weren't shocking enough, her being so close and being like this was even more shocking. Not that it bothered me at all. So we just kept on dancing. Or more specifically, we danced into the night as said by the next song that came on. "Into the Night" by Santana, with special guest star Chad Kroeger, lead singer and lead guitarist of Nickelback.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above, like it saved me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And the voices rang like the angels sing._

_We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place._

_You could tell how we felt from the look on her face._

_She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes._

_The room left them moving between you and I._

_We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time._

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And the voices rang like the angels sing._

_We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above, like it saved me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see._

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And the voices rang like the angels sing._

_We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh._

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing) And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_(Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_(Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay._

_(Ay oh ay oh) And we danced on into the night._

* * *

As of this moment, everything was just one giant mess of shit. Everything just getting from bad to worse. And everything was becoming even harder than before. I'll never understand why things can never really be easy just for once here. Annabeth's quest in the Labyrinth had been a complete fuck up. Luke had given himself up to be the host of Kronos, and because of that, the titan king had at last return. Kronos was back, and he was more than ready to start destroying us all. Even with the Labyrinth now gone, his armies are still growing in number and strength, and we're beginning to run out of options on how to stand up to him. Even when my mom threw a small surprise birthday party for me, which was surprising and very nice of her, I still couldn't get all that was happening out of my head. And as if things weren't getting complicated enough here, Nico paid me a surprise visit just a few hours ago. He came to visit because he offered a solution on how I have a better chance of standing up to Kronos and his forces. A solution that I, in truth, didn't like one bit. It was for him to lead me into the Underworld, the realm of Erebus, and bathe in the River Styx itself. I wasn't liking it one bit, on the account the Underworld was the last place I ever wanted to go to. The last time I did, it was not a very pleasant experience. It was a living hell, no pun intended. I had so much on my mind that all I could really do was just lay on my bed and feel overwhelmed and depressed with the war that lied ahead of me.

"Troubled?" Asked a voice that startled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to the window, where the voice I heard come from and saw that it was Hestia. She was in her true form again, only instead of a dress robe or dress like she would usually wear when I see her, she was in two inch black heel shoes, jean shorts that went to the top of her knees, a black blouse that was sleeveless and strapless, a dark gold jacket that went to the middle of her abdomen, and her hair was in curls instead of wavy or straight like how she would usually have it, and it was wrapped in a ponytail. It wasn't what she usually wears when she and I spend time together, but I thought this was most likely her best look yet. With this look, it would be no wonder why Priapus wanted to rape Hestia so badly. Not that I would dare do such a thing to her or any woman at all, but still, just saying that I'd think that with a look like that, Aphrodite could possibly have some competition.

"Hestia." I breathed out.

"You look so unsettled." Hestia said as she made her way towards me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"The quest was pretty much a complete disaster." I said.

"Overwhelming again?" Hestia asked in a concerned voice.

"Traveled in the labyrinth itself and nearly died so many times, once in an eruption which lead me to the island of Ogygia to meet Calypso and leave her and hurt her because I'll never see her again. Annabeth's giving me a hard time about me wanting Luke dead, even after she's all scared for me and kisses me because she's worried I might die, only to put distance between us. And being at camp for yet another war and Annabeth not wanting to talk with me as of right now just because she doesn't want to hear me bring up the topic of Luke and Kronos at all, it's been pretty rough." I explained.

"Truly?" Hestia asked as her expression seemed to darken a little and I thought I saw a spark of a negative emotion in her eyes.

"Yeah, despite it being my birthday today, Kronos is back, thanks to Luke, Annabeth still isn't over Luke betraying us and still thinks I'm being unfair for giving up on him, and the titans are all preparing to rage war on us all." I explained.

"Yes, that all is indeed terrible. Father will not stop until all of us are destroyed. And he won't stop after that either. He'll bring back the Golden Age and ensure the titans rule the entire Universe once again." Hestia said in a glum mood as she turned her head away from me.

We just stayed quiet after that for a few minutes. Neither one of us breaking the silence. During the silence, I couldn't help but think that there was probably a secret meaning behind Hestia saying all of that was terrible. It seemed like she was hiding something, but not wanting to push her at all, I just left it at that.

"So, today's your birthday, huh?" Hestia eventually said, breaking the silence as she turned her back to me and looking almost back like her normal calming self.

"Yeah, my fifteenth birthday. The first day of living my sixteenth year on this world." I answered, sitting up.

"Well then, happy birthday Percy." Hestia said, grabbing and holding my hand in hers.

"Thanks Hestia." I said, smiling for the first time in a while today.

"Did you get anything nice?" Hestia asked.

"Mom threw a small party for me, which was very nice of her. And dad actually came by earlier today. He gave me this sand dollar." I answered, bringing out the present I got from dad.

"That was nice. No other presents though?" Hestia pressed on.

"Hm, nothing that was as meaningful as what my parents gave me." I answered truthfully.

"Well, perhaps my gift will change that." Hestia said.

"You have a gift for me, even though you were only told today's my birthday?" I asked with a suspicious eyebrow raised expression on my face.

"I'm a goddess. I can give and make almost anything I want." Hestia answered with a playful smirk as she scooted herself closer to me, so she was sitting right at my side.

"Fair enough. Okay then, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"This." Hestia simply answered as she then crashed her lips on mine.

My eyes probably went as wide as dinner plates at that very second. Hestia, the Hestia, was kissing me, and not on the cheek, or head, but on the lips. She was kissing me full on the lips. I felt like I was being incinerated, and not just because fire was Hestia's specialty but her lips felt really warm and I felt heat rising in my face. But the kiss was so amazing and breathtaking, that it just felt way too damn good to be true. It wasn't even lustful or anything, it was just a simple, love filled, kiss. And even though I had such a difficult time trying to respond, I was enjoying every single second of it. When she finally pulled away from me to end the kiss, she was looking at me with a big smile on her face. I also saw that there was some sadness in her eyes, which I had no idea why.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"How was that?" Hestia asked.

"Breathtaking." I answered.

Hestia just giggled a little at that, and I thought I saw that sadness grow a little in her eyes. It was when she looked down at the bed did I see her lower lip tremble. It was only a very small tremble, but a tremble still. I also saw that there were tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes. Seeing her like this, I couldn't help but feel a little scared that I did something wrong.

"Hestia are you okay?" I asked.

She just looked back up at me for a quick second before turning her direction away again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just, . . . just, . . . I should probably go." Hestia answered looking rather sad.

"Please don't. You only got here." I said.

"I have to." Hestia said as she got up from the bed and was about to take her leave.

With how she was acting I was afraid it was because I didn't kiss her back. That by not responding back to her, she felt like I was rejecting her, and I felt negative towards her because of it. So before she could leave I got up and grabber her hand before she could leave. If this was about what I thought it was about, then I thought I had the solution for it.

"Percy?" Hestia asked confused.

I didn't say anything. I just brought myself to her and crashed my lips on hers. Hestia seemed shocked, but unlike how I did, she didn't remain shocked. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer to. There was nothing going on in my room on that moment but Hestia and I moving our lips together in a passionate and loving kiss. I didn't know how long it went, but I didn't care. I just cared about living this moment for as long as I could. It was when we both needed to take a minute to catch our breaths did we finally pull away. And when we did, we just look at each other in our eyes. Hestia still seemed like she was on the verge of crying. I couldn't tell why. I thought she'd be happy about this. I thought this was what she actually wanted. So I was pretty lost at her expression. The only thought I had was that maybe kissing her again would probably help. But when I went in for another kiss, Hestia didn't kiss back, she just slightly turned her lips away. This ended up confusing me even more.

"Hestia?" I asked.

"I can't." Hestia said.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"I can't do this Percy. I can't." Hestia replied.

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything wrong." I tried reasoning.

"But that's just it. We are. We are doing something wrong. We're making romantic advances on each other." Hestia said.

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"Percy, I'm a maiden goddess. I'm not supposed to be acting like this towards someone. And plus, I'm your father's sister. I'm technically your aunt." Hestia explained.

"So? Zeus and Hera are brother and sister, and yet they're married. Plus, my father Poseidon is your brother and Apollo is your nephew to, and yet they both tried to pursue a relationship with you. And Zeus had a daughter with his sister Demeter, Persephone, whose married to his technical uncle Hades. It's not like others haven't tried or gone for something like this." I said.

"Despite all of that, I'm a maiden and I can't do this. It violates my vow of maidenhood. I can't be doing this." Hestia said.

"Then what do you call the two kisses we shared? Just a few caught up in the moment kind of things?" I asked, dreading the possible answer I thought I was gonna get.

Hestia didn't answer though. She just looked away and a few tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hestia, please don't shut me out like this." I begged, feeling heat in my face being replaced with chills.

"Percy, please stop." Hestia begged.

"Don't you love me? Because I love you." I said, which caused her to look at me.

She seemed shocked that I actually went there. Well, as shocking as it was, I truly meant it. I truly was in love with Hestia. She's the one whose always been there for me, the one I've always been able to talk to whenever I was sad about something, and who truly respects and accepts me for who and what I truly am. I don't know how I wouldn't fall in love with her.

"Percy, . . ." Hestia tried to let out.

"Hestia, please." I asked.

". . . Yes. Yes, I do. I do love you Percy. And that's why I can't let this go any further. It hurts feeling how I feel for you when I'm not allowed to. It's best for both of us if we just stop." Hestia said and was now crying.

"Hestia, I can't do that. I can't do that even if I wanted to. You're the only woman I do and could ever want to be with. I don't care how different we are from each other. I can't stop thinking about you. And I'm not just saying this to be conceit, I'm dead serious. You're an amazing woman. You smart, courageous, tough, even though you're not a fighter, you're always about what's truly right and what's truly important, and you're a very beautiful woman, the most beautiful I've ever known, any man that would end up in a relationship with you would be the luckiest man in the world. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me be that man, to show how much I love you and to spend every second we have together with you." I said, pouring my heart out.

"Percy." Hestia cried.

I brought my hand to her cheek to slowly wipe the tears off of her face and rub her face.

"Hestia, I love you. I love you so much, it hurts me to. I just want to love you. I want to be allowed to love you and to be loved back. I know you feel the same way, so what point is there in denying what we feel and what we want? We shouldn't bother trying to delude ourselves that we can just forget how we feel, especially since it doesn't work that way. We should be encouraging it and cherishing every second of it. Hestia, goddess of the hearth, I love you with all of my very existence." I expressed.

"You really mean that?" Hestia asked in a low voice.

"Yes Hestia. I truly do love you and you alone." I answered.

"What about everyone else?" Hestia asked.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. All I care about is what we share together, and that's the love we feel for each other." I answered.

"Oh Percy." Hestia sighed.

"Who do you think I would be if you weren't in my life, not being around for me whenever I needed you?" I asked.

"You want to know what I think?" Hestia asked.

"Yes." I answered.

I waited for about a second for Hestia's answer, only to be pushed to the wall of my bedroom. She may not be a fighter, but she has as much godly strength as any other Olympian.

"I think you should just shut up." Hestia said with a tearful smile forming on her face and then throwing herself at me to kiss me again.

This time, I did respond to her kiss. This kiss a lot more heated than the other two. It went from a simple make out session to us practically devouring each other. Instead of just wrapping our arms around each other, we had our hands traveling all over each other. The kiss eventually went from just lips to lips, teeth, and tongue. When the kiss got even more heated, I picker her up in my arms. Hestia responding, wrapped her legs around me and tried to bring me closer. I managed to bring us safely to my bed without breaking our kiss. The kiss went on until I felt my exhaustion start to kick in, making me feel a little sleepy. Hestia seemed to have slowly followed with how we both were beginning to slow down with our kiss. When we broke the kiss, we just took a minute to look at each other and smile like two lovesick idiots. We kissed one last time before I moved so she was on top of me now. We held each other close as sleep eventually caught up with us. But not before sharing a few last words with each other.

"I love you Hestia." I said.

"I love you Percy." Hestia replied.

And with that, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

After an interest and disturbing visit to Luke's mother's house, Nico and I left as fast as we could. As soon as the door shut and she bid us goodbye, we ran right away from the house and headed back to the hill where we left Mrs. O'Leary at. When we got back to her though, we were both surprised to see that our beloved hellhound wasn't alone. Mrs. O'Leary was having her ears scratched by my girlfriend Hestia. I was happy to see her again. I haven't really seen her too much lately. I understood why with her needing to be at Olympus when all the other gods weren't, keeping the flames going, and trying to keep all of the other gods from killing each other. But I honestly hated how we could only see each other so much. I was still happy to see her again, especially with how I was most likely going to die in this war whether we win or lose. I hated this so much, but all I could do was just deal with it. Hestia seemed to be enjoying her company as well as Mrs. O'Leary. Hestia was in her approximately eight-year-old form, sitting near a cozy campfire crackling in a ring of stones.

"Lady Hestia." Nico and I both said, bowing to her.

I did it so Nico wouldn't get suspicious about her and I. I had no problem with him knowing really. But with how disturbing of a visit we just had with Luke's mother, I thought he was pretty freaked out enough already as it was. I was a little surprised that Nico knew it was Hestia though. I guess like me, he had the decency to meet her and befriend her. Not like me obviously, but still.

"Ah, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, my two favorite nephews." Hestia welcomed.

"What brings you here Lady Hestia?" Nico asked.

"I'm not really a fighter. Besides, someone need to keep the fires burning back on Olympus while all of the other gods are away." Hestia answered.

"Well it's wonderful to see you Lady Hestia." I said.

"Glad to hear it Percy, because I was hoping I could have a chance to talk with you. There's a private matter that I wish to speak to you about." Hestia said.

"Of course. Nico, you cool staying here for a few minutes?" I responded.

"Sure." Nico said.

And with that, Hestia and I were about to take our leave, but not before Hestia summoned a buffet for Nico to dig in. Needless to say, he was more than happy to dig right in. She also summoned a big dog biscuit for Mrs. O'Leary, which she to was more than happy to accept. I got a tab bit nervous when the direction she was taking me to was back to May Castellan's house. But was instantly relieved that we weren't going back in the house, only behind it. I guess I understood why, just for the sake of making sure Nico doesn't get any ideas on spying on us. I don't know how I missed it or when she did, but as soon as we were behind the house I found that Hestia was already in her true form. She had on the same shoes she wore when she visited me in my birthday. She also had a dress on, but this was a little different than the ones she would usually wear. This one was a black dress with flames on her chest. The fabric to it seemed pretty thin with how I could see her skin through it. It was sleeveless and strapless and went only to the top of her thighs. She doesn't usually wear dresses this revealing, this was another new look for her. And she had quite an unusual smile on her face when she looked at me.

"Hestia?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She just smashed her lips on mine for a heated kiss like on my birthday, which I was more than eager to respond back to. And the kiss didn't stop until we needed to breathe.

"I missed you." I panted.

"I've missed you to, my love." Hestia said, rubbing her nose on mine, causing a smile to appear on my face.

"It's nice to be able to spend some time together after all of our time apart." I commented.

"I agree." Hestia said, pecking my lips.

"Too bad it's only before the beginning of a war I'm gonna die in." I said, feeling my happiness begin to fade away.

"Why would you say that?" Hestia asked.

"You know, the prophecy." I answered.

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" Hestia stated.

"Yeah. Regardless of whether we beat Kronos or not doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna die." I said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Percy. Have faith in your abilities." Hestia said.

"How can you not think what everyone else thinks, that this war will result in me dying regardless of us winning or losing?" I asked, not understanding how she can be taking this so well and not scared of the prophecy like me.

"I'm a positive thinker, remember? It's one of the reasons why you love me." Hestia stated with her smile not leaving or faltering in the slightest.

"Yeah, I remember. But still, I don't know how I'll be able to live after this war." I said, feeling depressed.

"Come on my little destroyer, turn that frown upside down and be happy." Hestia said with a playful pout.

"Okay, now you're sounding like my mom." I commented but was able to still smile.

"That's better." Hestia said and then kissed me.

"Another reason why I love you is how easily you make me feel safe and calm." I said.

"Family woman, that's me." Hestia commented, getting me to giggle a little.

"Cheer up Percy. You'll do just fine. It'll all work out in the end." Hestia said rubbing my cheek.

I had no idea how she could take this so well, not unless she knew something I didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case really. But still, I didn't know how I was gonna survive this war. But if Hestia had faith in me, then I was willing to have some to.

"Alright then." I said, smiling gratefully at her.

"Good." Hestia said.

"Thanks for coming to cheer me up." I said.

"Oh, well, while I'm always more than happy to make you smile, I actually didn't come to you for that this time." Hestia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You didn't?" I asked confused.

"No, I came here for something else." Hestia started as she went to the wall of the house and leaned her back onto it.

"You see, I've been thinking a lot lately Percy. And I decided that with how close we are and with how we're gonna get even closer, that we should just stop holding back." Hestia said with that smile from just a minute ago back on her face.

"Stop holding back?" I asked, still confused.

"Yep. Time to take the next step." Hestia simply said.

I still had no idea where she was going with this. That is until she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her dress, brought it up, and showed me that she had nothing on under her dress. My eyes went wide as I realized what Hestia was talking about. She had no undergarments on and she was talking about sex. She wanted me to have sex with her. Which I thought was pretty interesting on the account that I thought that the only sign that says that a woman wants to have sex with a man is when she gives him the _Where are you?_ text message. You know, the text message that a girl gives to a guy sometime after 10:00 pm that's basically the fast and easy way of saying _Hey man. Listen, I'm as horny as fuck right now, and I want you to come over and ram your raging cock up my needy cunt. But first, I need to know how drunk and/or high you are right now._ You'd be surprised as to what mortals can come up with nowadays.

"Hestia are you sure?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. Now shut up and get your ass over here." Hestia said snapping her fingers, bringing my pants and underwear down and revealing the erection of mine that was begging to form from the sight in front of me and the thought of what Hestia wanted.

Slowly getting over my shock, I started to make my way towards her. I took small steps. Not just because it's kinda hard to walk normally with your pants and underwear hanging down to your ankles, but also because I still couldn't believe that this was happening. When I was in reaching distance, Hestia wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me to her.

"Well, don't leave a lady hanging." Hestia said, spreading her legs apart.

'This goddess is gonna be the death of me before the prophecy.' I thought as I brought my hands right behind her and lifted her up against the wall of the house.

After that. Hestia then moved my tip so it was in her entrance and moved down on me. We were both gasping and moaning at our union. We both had never felt anything like this before, but it felt great. Hestia was really tight, practically strangling my cock. We weren't able to get myself fully inside of her with how tight she was. But we both obviously intended to work our way there. We proceeded slowly with how Hestia started whimpering in pain at first as we kept trying to completely bury myself inside of her. Once we had my whole erection inside her with her netherlips touching my balls and pelvis, we remained how we were so Hestia could have some time to get used to it and she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Go ahead Percy. As your favorite band Metallica says, _Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire._ " Hestia said, trying to mimic James Hetfield's voice when she sung the lyrics to Metallica's song "Fuel".

Making sure I had a firm grip on her and that I had my feet planted on the ground so I wouldn't fall or anything, I obeyed her command and started moving in and out of her as she started bouncing up and down on me.

"Oh yes Percy, Yes. Keep going, keep going." Hestia moaned.

I moved my hands from her legs to her ass to try and add more fuel to the fire. Hestia closed her eyes and had her mouth open in the shape of an "O" as she continued to moan and bounce on me. I, while thrusting up in her, just grunted my thrusts as I just continued to stare at this beautiful woman in my arms.

"Just like that Percy. Just like that." Hestia moaned as she started bouncing faster and harder.

I follow her lead and began going deeper and faster inside her. I'd imagine that this was probably still a little hurtful for her, but she no longer showed any signs of it, or did she tried to stop this for even a second. She just kept getting wilder to the point where her chest was practically hitting my face. Eventually, due to how hard she was bouncing up and down, her dress ended up slip off her chest, revealing her bouncing tits. The temptation I was feeling from her tits hitting my face earlier finally took over and I just had my mouth, teeth, and tongue all over her bouncing tits.

"OH, FUCK YES PERCY! YES! GIVE ME FUEL! GIVE ME FIRE! MY DESIRE, YES! YES! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" Hestia yelled as she started thrashing her head back and forth.

Whatever pattern we had in this was now all but gone and we were just out of control, especially with how there was a smacking sound from my entire length inside and outside of her and I was pounding in her like a wild savage.

"Hestia, I'm about to cum." I said through my grunts.

"CUM IN ME PERCY! FUEL THE FIRES OF OLYMPUS!" Hestia screamed.

At that, our orgasms shot out of us. Hestia was panting as she held herself to me and my head on her chest. I was breathing hard to, laying my head in Hestia's chest, which was so soft and intoxicating. We spent a few minutes trying to catch our breaths from what we just did. Eventually we moved our heads so we were looking at each other. Looking at each other, I'd say we both had probably the biggest and stupidest smiles on both of our faces. Hestia brought me in for another kiss as we broke our connection. We both moaned at the unfortunate need to remove myself from inside her. But we still held each other and kept no distance between us just yet.

"That was amazing." Hestia said.

"I never knew how amazing sex could be." I commented.

Hestia giggled at this. I gently set her back down on her feet. She still held onto me though since she seemed to not be able to stand up on her own. I had a little trouble standing up as well. I had to lean us against the wall of the house for support.

"I love you Percy." Hestia whispered.

"I love you to Hestia." I replied.

After taking a few minutes to regain our strength, which really just involved leaning against the house wall as well held onto each other and pecked each other's faces, we fixed ourselves up. Hestia fixed her dress so her private parts weren't showing anymore. I pulled my underwear and pants back up. We made our way back to where we left Nico and Mrs. O'Leary at. When we got to them, we found Mrs. O'Leary on her side asleep, with Nico sleeping against her belly. I had no idea how long Hestia and I were at it. I didn't think we were gone that long, but I could be wrong.

"Well, I need to go." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again on Olympus. See you then." Hestia said kissing me right before waving her hand and sending Mrs. O'Leary, Nico, and I on our merry way.

* * *

After bathing in the River Styx and escaping the Underworld again, and once again not wanting to ever go back ever again, I called to get everyone we had back at camp to come to the Empire State Building. Once they arrived, Chiron left them all under my command, which shocked me greatly. But if he thought I'd be able to handle it, then it was something I had to do. So I lead everyone to Olympus. Needless to say, it wasn't much like all the other times of when I was there. It was quiet, no music, no life, no nothing. Just a few muses and cyclops here and there, but they all looked as if their hearts were just no longer in the right places for them anymore. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We were at war after all. I just ignored it all as best as I could and continued to lead everyone to the throne room. And as I suspected, it was mostly empty. Bessie was there, happily swimming in a globe of water that was floating in one of the corners of the room, which I was happy to see. Then at the center of the throne room, where the hearth stood, was the love of my life, Hestia. She was in the same dress as before. But she was barefoot, so she had nothing but that dress on. I was willing to bet she still had no undergarments under that dress.

"Welcome Percy Jackson. You and your friends are all welcome." Hestia welcomed us.

"Lady Hestia." I said bowing with everyone else following my lead.

"I see you went through with your plan Percy. You now bear the curse of Achilles." Hestia said.

That got all of the other campers muttering to themselves and each other, all asking stuff like _What did she say?_ and _What about Achilles?_.

"Um, what is she talking about?" Annabeth asked.

With how rough things have been between me and Annabeth, I didn't bother to answer her. I just kept my attention focused on Hestia.

"Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do." I said to Hestia.

"Quite true." Hestia said with that mischief smile slowly forming on her face.

"Indeed." Said the voice of Hermes as he formed next to Hestia.

"Hello Hermes." Hestia said.

"Hestia. It good to see you. I must speak with the half-bloods." Hermes requested.

"I'll leave you to that then. But, if you would, I would like to talk to Percy. We have much to discuss he and I. There are some things that are very important for us to talk about." Hestia said.

"What is she talking about? What things?" Annabeth asked as she, Hermes, and everyone else was looking at Hestia and/or I with confused expressions.

"That's for her and me to know, not you or anyone else. So don't worry about it." I answered.

"Very well then." Hestia said getting up and making her way towards me.

"Shall we?" Hestia asked as she presented her hand to me.

"Lets." I answered, taking her hand and letting her lead me away from everyone else.

Once we were out of the throne room and Hestia took us to a bedroom, which I was guessing was hers, we went right to kissing each other.

"Oh, how I missed you Percy." Hestia said in between kisses.

"I missed you to Hestia. Every second of being away from you is just a waste." I said in between kisses.

We just kissed for a few more minutes, practically eating each other up like we were sharing our only moment left together. I thought it kinda was really. Though Hestia still seemed to think otherwise. I still didn't know how. But if she still had faith in me, I was willing to have some myself, especially if it led to me having more of this.

"Still don't think you'll be able to survive?" Hestia asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know what to think anymore. But maybe you can help me." I suggested.

"Oh, how so?" Hestia asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischief smile on her face again.

"Oh, I think you know." I said, tracing my finger from in between her collar bones and down to her chest.

"Oh, I see. You want a piece of Hestia, do you?" Hestia said seductively, tracing her finger around her pelvis.

"No. I want every piece of the love of my life." I corrected.

"Well then," Hestia started as she dropped her dress to the floor so she was naked and walked backwards to a small table that was right behind her.

"Don't leave a lady hanging. Show her love from head to toe." Hestia said, sitting on just the edge of the table for support as she leaned back.

I smiled and made my way towards her. Kneeling between her gorgeous legs, I gently spread her thighs apart to give myself access to her pussy. Licking from the toes of her left foot delicately up her leg, I stopped just as I reached her quivering pussy. Teasingly, I returned to her feet and started with her right toes, gently sucking them one at a time in between my lips. Again, I slid up her leg, with the tip of my tongue tracing up the smooth skin of her legs until I reached her pussy. I looked up and saw she was watching me, that mischief smile still never leaving her face. I began to softly lick up and down her rapidly moistening slit, before settling in small circles around her clit. Throwing her head back, she grabbed my head and forced me harder against her as she began to hump my face.

"Oh Chaos. Oh Percy. Oh, that feels so good. Don't stop. Don't stop. Keep going." Hestia moaned through trembling whimpers.

As I continued to tongue fuck her, she eventually started to cum. I tasted her juices gushing out as her pussy twitched and released. She let out a series of cries in her sexy little voice, and her breath came in heaves. Her body convulsed, and her back arched as wave after wave of pleasure hit her and washed over her. As I continued to lick her gently, she continued to cum, squirting until I finally had it all eaten up. Having her release eaten up, I gave her pussy one last kiss before I started to kiss and lick my way up. I took a minute to tongue fuck her belly button before moving further up to her tits. I gave her tits some attention as I lightly bit down on them and rapidly flicked the tip of my tongue on them. Still moaning at the pleasure I was giving her, she snapped her fingers so that I was completely naked like her. Then she took her hands and pulled my head up to her and kissed me senseless.

"Oh Chaos, that was wonderful." Hestia commented.

"So is this." I replied, ramming my cock up her pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Hestia screeched.

With how wet she was, it was a lot easier to slide in and out of her this time. So grabbing a hold of her hips, I started to ram myself in and out of her, and I was doing so with my new abilities given to me from bathing in the River Styx. Hestia just leaned back on her elbows and was moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs. I was pretty sure someone would be able to hear us by now. But I didn't care. I didn't even care if any of the other gods knew. I just wanted my Hestia with me.

"OH FUCK!" Hestia chanted over and over again as I continued pounding her.

She tried to keep her legs just wrapped around my waist, but with how much I kept pounding in her the way I did, they were pretty much moving all around me, not that I minded much really. This kept going until I finally had my release. I shot rope after rope of cum in Hestia, filling her private hearth with more fuel for her fire. Hestia was panting for her life. Me, I was a little, but I didn't quite feel as tired as I did last time.

"Oh, the curse of Achilles serves you well." Hestia commented as she brought herself up to kiss me again.

We kissed for a few minutes until we heard my name being called.

"Percy!?" Annabeth called.

"Well, I guess I better head out." I breathed out.

"Go get them lover." Hestia said, letting me go and sending me out to kill some monsters.

* * *

So after losing many good friends and suffering many loses, I, with Annabeth and Grover by my side, went to Olympus to try and think of where to go from here. We went into the throne room to find Rachel there with Pandora pithos.

"Rachel? Um, what are you doing with that?" I asked.

She focused on me as if she were coming out of a dream.

"I found it. It's Pandora's jar, isn't it?" She asked with her eyes were brighter than usual, and I had a bad flashback of moldy sandwiches and burned cookies.

"Please put down the jar." I said.

"I can see Hope inside it. So fragile." Rachel said as she ran her fingers over the ceramic designs.

"Rachel!" I yelled, bringing her back to reality.

She held out the jar, and I took it. The clay felt as cold as ice.

"Grover, let's scout around the palace. Maybe we can find some extra Greek fire." Annabeth mumbled.

"But-" Grover started only to be elbowed by Annabeth.

"Right! I love traps!" Grover yelped.

She dragged him out of the throne room. Looking over by the fire, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking back and forth. I felt really sad, seeing the love of my life like that.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." I told Rachel.

We sat next to the goddess.

"Lady Hestia," I said.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going." Hestia muttered.

"I know. The Titans are near." I said.

"Hello, my dear. You've come to our hearth at last." Hestia said, turning her focus on Rachel.

"You've been expecting me?" Rachel asked confused.

Hestia held out her hands, and the coals glowed. I saw images in the fire: My mother, Paul, and I eating Thanksgiving dinner at the kitchen table; my friends and me around the campfire at Camp Half-Blood, singing songs and roasting marshmallows; Rachel and me driving along the beach in Paul's Prius. I didn't know if Rachel saw the same images, but the tension went out of her shoulders. The warmth of the fire seemed to spread across her.

"To claim your place at the hearth, you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive." Hestia told her.

"I . . . I understand." Rachel nodded.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" I asked confused.

"Percy, when I came here, . . . I thought I was coming for you. But I wasn't. You and me . . ." She shook her head, taking a shaky breath.

"Wait. Now I'm a distraction? Is this because I'm 'not the hero' or whatever?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I can put it into words, I was drawn to you because . . . because you opened the door to all of this. I needed to understand my true sight. But you and me, that wasn't part of it. Our fates aren't intertwined. I think you've always known that, deep down." Rachel said.

I stared at her. Maybe I wasn't the brightest guy in the world when it came to girls, but I was pretty sure Rachel had just dumped me, which was lame considering we'd never even been together. All I did know for sure is what I've been able to pick up from Hestia.

"So . . .what? 'Thanks for bringing me to Olympus. See you.' Is that what you're saying?" I asked, making Rachel stare at the fire.

"Percy Jackson, Rachel has told you all she can. Her moment is coming, but your decision approaches even more rapidly. Are you prepared?" Hestia asked.

I wanted to complain that no, I wasn't even close to prepared. I looked at Pandora's jar, and for the first time I had an urge to open it. Hope seemed pretty useless to me right now. So many of my friends were dead. Rachel was cutting me off. Annabeth was angry with me. My parents were asleep down in the streets somewhere while a monster army surrounded the building. Olympus was on the verge of failing, and I'd seen so many cruel things the gods had done: Zeus destroying Maria di Angelo, Hades cursing the last Oracle, Hermes turning his back on Luke even when he knew his son would become evil. Prometheus's voice whispered surrender in my ear. Otherwise, your home will be destroyed. Your precious camp will burn. It was just nothing but Chaos. Then I looked at Hestia. Her red eyes glowed warmly like they always would when she was with me. Just then, I remembered the images I'd seen in her hearth, my friends and family, everyone I cared about. I remembered something Chris Rodriguez had said: There's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. And Nico, standing up to his father Hades: If Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. Thinking about all of this helped me clear things up a little. Just then, I heard footsteps. Annabeth and Grover came back into the throne room and stopped when they saw us. I probably had a pretty strange look on my face.

"Percy? Should we, um, leave again?" Annabeth asked.

She didn't sound angry anymore, just concerned. Suddenly I felt like someone had injected me with steel. I understood what to do.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? I mean, . . . you talked to Chiron, right?" I asked Rachel.

"You're worried about me doing something stupid?" Rachel asked, managing a smile.

"But I mean . . . will you be okay?" I specified.

"I don't know. That kind of depends on whether you save the world, hero." Rachel answered.

I picked up Pandora's jar. The spirit of Hope fluttered inside, trying to warm the cold container.

"Hestia, I give this to you as an offering." I said.

"I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?" Hestia asked, tilting her head but having a hint of that mischief smile on her face.

"You're the last Olympian. And the most important." I answered.

"And why is that, Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked with that smile slowly getting bigger.

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth. Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again." I answered, winking at her.

The goddess smiled and winked back as she took the jar in her hands and it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter.

"Well done, Percy Jackson, I'm proud of you." Hestia said.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"Now I need for you all to leave. Percy now needs a private moment to be better prepared for what lies ahead." Hestia, referring to Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel to all leave the throne room.

They all looked confused but didn't dare to ask any questions. So they all just left without a word. When the doors shut and they were all out, Hestia and I were once again left alone.

"I really owe you a lot for everything." I said making my way to her.

"Oh really?" Hestia asked with her mischief smile at full blast.

I tell you, I don't think I was ever gonna get tired of that smile of hers. When I was right in front of her, she grabbed me and brought me into the hearth. Yeah, she literally made me lay in the coal and fire. I would've freaked out by this if it actually did burn me at all. But it didn't. I guess this was Hestia doing this for me. She was keeping my body from being incinerated, though I can't say the same for my clothes as they were burned off of me. Eventually, Hestia brought herself down to start rubbing my cock until it was fully erected, making me moan in pleasure.

"My turn." Hestia said.

With my cock fully erected, she began to lick me around the head of my cock, her tongue swirling in circles. As her hands caressed my balls, she took the head of my cock into her needy mouth. She slid about half of it in, saving the rest for jerking me off with her hand. She tried to take in more as she began to rapidly stroke me in and out. I heard her starting to make gagging noises as she nearly choked on me. I would've tried to help her out. But the pleasure she was giving me just left me in a paralyzed state. All I could do was enjoy her blowjob. Her hard-fought attempt to deepthroat me was very sexy, especially as she gagged. Her saliva pooled on my cock and began dripping into the hearth as she gave me an incredible, wet, and sloppy blowjob.

"Holy fuck." I muttered as my orgasm eventually triggered.

Hestia drank up all of it, making sure she got every single drop. Once she'd done that, she moved so she was straddling me.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Just wait." Hestia said as she slammed herself on me.

And once she got me inside of her, she just started bouncing at a brand-new pace. She seemed to be moving at the speed I was going during our second time. I guess the hearth gave her a boost in her strength and speed.

"Oh gods. Oh gods! OH GODS!" I went, feeling like Hestia was milking me dry as I had shot after shot of cum shooting into her somehow.

"That's right Percy. You're mine. Every part of you is mine. And I'm gonna ride you long into the night." Hestia said as best as she could as she continued to bounce on me and then moved so she was facing away from me and giving a good sight of her ass juggling as she continued to bounce on me.

I placed my hands on her ass to hold onto and grope it. I loved the way it felt like a perfect balance of fat and muscle in my hands. I loved how warm and welcoming it felt as I groped it. And I especially loved how this was all for me and no one was gonna be able to say or do anything about it. Because Hestia was mine and I was Hestia's. The two of us belonged together. That's all there was to it. And the amazing sex we were having went on for quite a while until Hestia finally had her release. The whole time, the fire in the hearth kept getting bigger and bigger until it practically rose to a height about the size of a forest fire, completely covering us, but not burning us. She turned over to me and laid down on top of me.

"You never cease to amaze me." I commented.

"And you keep getting better at this the more we do it." Hestia said, grabbing my cock with her hand and tightening her walls around it, causing me to moan in delight.

"Let's get some rest. We both could use a little break." Hestia said.

"What if someone comes in?" I asked as I used one hand to comb through her hair, and the other to grope her asscheek.

"With how the fire is shielding us from their eyes, they won't even see us. And even if they do, it doesn't matter, they'd never be able to touch us without getting incinerated." Hestia said.

"Well, when you mess with the hearth, you get the sick burn." I joked, causing us both to laugh.

After that, Hestia and I just tangled ourselves with each other before passing out and getting in on some well-earned rest. And when we woke up, there was no one around, so Hestia got some clothes on us and I took this chance to make a call to my dad. The time I used to rest allowed me to think a little, and I was fairly sure I had a solution to this. I just hoped my dad doesn't end getting too pissed at me for what I was gonna suggest to him.

* * *

With Luke now done, the war was over, and Olympus was saved. Kronos was defeated. While Annabeth and Grover went to check on Luke as he laid there on there on the floor dying, I went to Hestia. If she hadn't increased the intensity of the fire in her hearth when Kronos' scythe ended up in it, I would be as good as dead. So I was once again in her debt.

"Thank you, Hestia." I said.

"No way in Tartarus I was gonna let him take you away from me." Hestia said as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Just when I thought I already love you to the max, you made me love you infinitely more." I said, making Hestia to smile brightly.

"Kiss me." Hestia commanded.

"Like you even need to ask." I replied as I brought my lips to hers.

We kissed for a good deal of minutes. And when we broke apart to stare lovingly at each other, we saw that everyone, gods and demigods alike were staring at us shocked.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked shocked with a tear forming in her eye.

"This is exactly what it looks like." I responded.

After that, it went the Olympians rewarding us for our bravery and sacrifice for defeating Kronos. It all didn't really go quite as smoothly as it should've though. A lot of attention was on Hestia and I, especially me when I was called forth. I was the last one to be called, so I was the last one to be called forth, so I suspected that if I was gonna get rewarded at first, I probably won't now.

"Percy Jackson. You have done Olympus a great service by facing off against all odds and prevailing in the war against the titans." Zeus started.

I just bowed.

"However, certain events have taken place that have proven disturbing and offending." Zeus continued.

"How so?" I asked.

"You know damn well what I speak of." Zeus said, his voice starting to a lower pitch and his expression darkened.

I just shrugged. It probably wasn't a smart move to be daring like that, but I was really too damn happy to even care.

"I speak of you kissing my sister Hestia, a maiden goddess in this very throne room." Zeus clarified.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah, she really has some very warm and alluring lips. She doesn't even need any lip-gloss for them. She's just such a natural kisser." I commented.

"How dare you!" Zeus yelled as thunder began to rumble in the clouds.

"What? I didn't say or do anything insulting. I was just expression on what an amazing kisser Hestia is, that's all." I said.

"Thank you Percy." Hestia said as she stood next to and leaned against the arm of Zeus' throne in the outfit she wore a year ago, the one on my birthday, which I though was smoking hot.

"You dare to commence such acts on a goddess, and a maiden goddess at that? You think it acceptable to perform such a forbidden task?" Zeus demanded with thunder still rumbling.

"I do a lot of things I'm not allowed to do. Doesn't automatically make it a crime, especially if it's out of gratitude and love." I replied.

"And you think it's okay to advance on someone you're unworthy of?" Zeus demanded.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm unworthy. If this was a year ago when we started dating, I would be thinking that. But after a year in our relationship, I'd say I actually am good enough for her. I know she' perfect for me." I answered.

There was a momentarily silence in the room. Everyone kept gazing between me and Hestia. Meanwhile for Hestia and I, I just winked at her, while she started making kissy faces at me. The silence went on until Zeus finally broke it.

"Hestia, . . . you, . . . ?" Zeus went but wasn't really able to form any other words.

"Yes, brother dear. Percy and I started dating a year ago, on his fifteenth birthday to be more exact." Hestia said in a simple matter.

"Explain." Zeus demanded, but not in a commanding voice with how shocked he was like everyone else.

Hestia just took a minute to look at the other gods and then just shrugged her shoulders before giving them an answer.

"Honestly, I tried to fight it. I honestly tried to resist what I felt for him at the time. But I just couldn't. It was nothing but a losing battle for me Zeus. Trying not to love him only made me love him even more. It was inevitable. I just couldn't win. Especially when I discovered it was the exact same thing for him. So like how he did, I gave up and allowed myself to freely express and cherish what he and I feel for each other." Hestia simply explained.

"You, . . . You love him?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, I do. And he loves me back." Hestia answered.

There was another moment of silence before Zeus spoke again.

"You seem so sure from one kiss." Zeus said.

"Oh, it's from a lot more than just a kiss. But if you need more proof, I can easily be persuaded to make-out with her right now." I commented.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked.

"Well, Percy and I have shared so much. Especially with how much we've come to love, as the mortals say, attaching the strings." Hestia answered for me.

"What?" Zeus asked.

I just cleared my throat and showed him what she meant by forming a ring with one of my hands and used a finger from my other hand to go back and forth in the ring I made with my other hand. Needless to say, there were a lot of gasps from every single person from the throne room, with the exception of me and Hestia, of course.

"YOU, . . . YOU DARED TO VIOLATE MY SISTER!?" Zeus exclaimed, making it sound like a hurricane was blowing around outside the throne room.

"Hey, in my defense, she was the one who came on to me. She was the one who started it and who said she wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I just went along with it." I corrected.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Zeus exclaimed, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, making the place shake violently, startling and scaring everyone.

"Well, when a beautiful woman wants sex and seduces you into it, there's not really much of anything you can do to fight back." I stated.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus exclaimed, slamming his fist on his throne again and standing up.

"Zeus calm down. It was my decision just as much as it was his." Hestia said.

"SILENCE! I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS LOWLIFE RUNT VIOLATING MY SISTER! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF THIS! I WILL HAVE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY CURSED FOR THIS INSOLENCE I WILL HAVE YOU-" Zeus started yelling at the top of his lungs, only to be stopped when Hestia grabbed ahold of Zeus by the ear and pulled him back onto his throne and keeping him in place.

"Anyone want to explain to Zeus here what ten pounds of torque does to someone's ear?" Hestia asked.

"Rips it off." I answered.

"Thank you very much Percy." Hestia said.

"Damn, you're in for some pretty deep shit now Zeus." I snickered.

If Hestia wasn't holding him by the ear, I'm pretty sure he would've blasted me with his master bolt right now.

"Zeus, you will stop where you are right now." Hestia demanded.

"Hestia, you can't really be serious about this." Zeus said as normally as he could, give or take the agitated tone.

"Oh, I'm dead serious Zeus." Hestia commented, placing her other hand on her hip.

"But he broke your vow of maidenhood." Zeus said struggling against the hold and heat Hestia had on his ear.

"No, _we_ broke my vow of maidenhood. It takes two to fall deeply in love and to form such a powerful union. It was both him and I that broke my maidenhood brother." Hestia said.

"This is unacceptable." Zeus said, wincing in pain.

From what I saw, it looked like Hestia started to burn Zeus' ear a little more, I could tell because of the smoke I saw coming from Hestia's grip on his ear. It was also making him wince and his limbs all shake violently.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut on what is and isn't acceptable Zeus. And don't think for a single second that just because you're the king of Olympus, that you have any control over me and my decisions. You may be the king of the gods Zeus. But I am the first-born god. I'm the first born of Kronos and Rhea. I may not be a fighter, but you know damn well that I don't need to be because I'm just as powerful as you. You know damn well that I'm the true most powerful of all the Olympians, and I won't hesitate to burn you a new asshole if you so much as lay a finger on my Percy. So, you so much as make any sudden movements, and I won't hesitate to rip your ear off and light your throne on fire, with your ass still on it." Hestia said in a commanding and deadly tone.

"Wow Hestia, I never would've thought you had a bad girl trait to you. And I gotta say, it's really turning me on." I commented, not bothering to hide how much I was enjoying this.

"Oh really?" Hestia replied with a mischief raise of her eyebrow towards me while not loosening her hold on Zeus' ear at all, which I nodded to.

"Well then, we're gonna have to work on that after we're done here. I'll even throw you right on my bed, show you how bad I can really get." Hestia promised with a very small, but noticeable enough for me at least, hypnotic sway of her hips and ass.

"You insolent little-" Zeus started, only to be brought all the way back to his throne by Hestia.

"I won't warn you again, little brother." Hestia warned.

"What do you want Hestia?" Zeus asked through hisses of pain while trying to get her to let go, only to seem to burn his hands every time he touched her.

"First, you and everyone else here will not inflict any pain on my love. Second, you will accept that Percy is the real hero here and deserves a hero's honor. And third, you will grant Percy exactly what he deserves like everyone else from before, and that is a reward of his choosing. Understand?" Hestia demanded, and judging from what I saw, was burning Zeus' ear a little more with how it looked as red as a tomato.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine. I promise. Just please stop doing that." Zeus begged.

Hestia finally let go of Zeus, which made him cover his crimson red ear and move as far away from Hestia as he could. All of the other gods didn't dare to make a sudden noise at all. Getting on Zeus' bad side was one thing. Getting on Hestia's bad side however, that was just proven to be infinitely worse.

"Good, but since you're obviously in a hardly working condition right now, I'll take it from here." Hestia said as she took over Zeus' place as she took on a human size height and came to stand right in front of me.

"You all may not understand, but what Percy and I have is true and pure. We love each other with everything we have and more. And I'll be damned before any one of you decide to try and ruin what we have. So, if anyone tries anything to harm my Percy, not even a primordial will be able to save you from me. I'll incinerate your whole being until you're nothing but a pile of ash and dust." Hestia promised.

After a moment of silence which was of everyone nodding their heads in understanding and not planning to dare Hestia's wrath anytime soon, everyone knew to just remain where they were and not say a single word. Especially Zeus, as I'm sure you all can imagine. That being accomplished, Hestia turned her attention to me.

"For your bravery and skill in battle Percy and for everything you've done to save us all, what can we Olympians possibly do to repay the debt we owe you? We'd be happy to grant you anything you desire, even if you'd like, say, to live as a god?" Hestia said.

I thought about it for a minute, and with all things considered I had three things in mind. It was probably asking a lot from all of the other gods, all things considered. But for Hestia being at my side, I was sure we'd be able to work something out. So, I gestured for her to lean forward so I could whisper to her what I wanted. I asked for three things. 1. I would gladly accept godhood, which she smiled at. 2. Only if in the process of being made a god, that Hestia and I get married and spend the rest of eternity together, which made her quietly squeal in delight. 3. Make all of the other gods start acknowledging their children and actually start acting like parents for once, which got Hestia snickering. By now, I'm sure we were probably making everyone confused and/or nervous about what they probably thought that I wanted. Once I told her what I wanted, she leaned back with a big smile on her face.

"So be it." Hestia said.

* * *

So after having Zeus grant my three wishes for saving Olympus from Kronos, with the help of my wife here of course, I was happily living my life with the woman I loved. Which lead me to sitting down on a chair in front of a window in Hestia's temple on Olympus. Well, it'd technically be our temple now, but you all get my point. Me sitting on the chair and Hestia sitting my lap, the two of us just enjoying the peaceful night outside. Just us and our children. All the times we had sex during the war lead to us being parents. And you probably wouldn't believe it, but Hestia gave birth to three baby girls. We were the parents of triplets. One girl looked exactly like an infant version of Hestia, we named her Sammi. The second one looked like an infant version of me, we named her Kelli. And the third on had my eyes, but Hestia's hair, her name we made Jessi. Along with Hestia, I held Kelli in my other arm as Hestia held Sammi and Jessi in her arms. Kelli was fast asleep in my arms while Sammi and Jessi were playing and horsing around with each other and with their mother's hair, which I thought was very cute and funny.

"They seem to take after their mommy pretty well." I remarked, referring to the girls in her arms.

Hestia just looked down at them for a minute before turning her gaze at me.

"Thank you so much Percy." Hestia said, smiling a tearful smile at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For loving me. I've never been so happy in my immortal life. And it's all because of you. I could never thank you enough for everything." Hestia said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Honestly, getting to be your husband and the father of your children is more than what I could ever ask for." I replied, kissing her chin.

Meanwhile Sammi and Jessi were still horsing around in their mother's arms. Eventually, Kelli ended up waking up in my arms and joined her sisters in their happy time.

"I love you Percy." Hestia said.

"I love you Hestia." I replied as we kissed and looked forward to being united as husband and wife, the marriage between the goddess of hearth, home, architecture, domesticity, family, state, virgins (somehow), and fire, and the god of natural disasters and hope.

If you're all wondering why I chose those domains, the natural disasters one was because my dad Poseidon can cause those. If not all of them, some of them. I decided to enforce that in his name, which he was honored by. As for the domain of hope, it's because of Hestia. Before I found out that I was a demigod, I always just considered myself a hopeless cause. But it wasn't until I met Hestia did that all finally change. It was because of her that I finally started to have faith and some confidence in myself. That I didn't view myself as just a nobody and hate myself so much for it. Hestia brought so much happiness and joy in my life. She became my beacon of hope. And with all the hope she offered me and still did offer me, I felt like the happiest god on earth. And I wanted to be able to do the same for others. To offer them the hope that Hestia offered me. I was going to be the beacon of light for others as Hestia is for me and show the world that even in the darkest of hours, there's always hope. And no matter what, there is never too little or too much hope, and that in the end, it's always hope that helps us prevail.


End file.
